Demented Kendra
In einer stürmischen Winternacht,in einer Irrenanstalt,einem gottverdammten Ort wo sich kaum Ärzte hintrauen ist das "Philadelphia Wacko Asylum" (auch PWA) inmitten des Staates New Jersey.Allerdings ist es nicht die Umgebung oder die Tatsache das es eine Nervenklinik ist was die Ärzte,Pfleger,Psychater und Professoren abschreckt an diesem Ort...Nein.Es ist eine Patientin,sie scheint kein Mensch mehr zu sein sondern ein wahres Monster! Ihr Aussehen verschreckt andere Patienten.Ihr..Ihr langes fast künstliches gewelltes Haar in einem Feuerorange wie die Haare des Teufels.Diese scheinheiligen hellen blauen Augen die jeden normalen zum verzweifeln bringen würden oder diese kleinen Sommersprossen die sich in ihrem Gesicht zieren und wenn sie lächelt jeder sofort auf 10 Meter abstand geht.Dieses Lächeln wenn man es einmal gesehen hat geht es einem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.Es ist grausam als würde dich der pure Wahnsinn anlachen.Sie hat viele Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Good-Guy Puppe aber wie wollen ja jetzt keine Anspielungen auf Charles Lee Ray oder sonst wen machen. In dieser Nacht wie schon beschrieben war es wieder mal soweit dieser "Patientin" ihre Tabletten zu vergeben.Dr. Keith Johnston.Ein jünglicher Arzt der neu in dieser Anstalt war durfte heute zum ersten Mal Sie treffen.Der vorherige Arzt Dr.Schmiedt hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch,aber Johnston war der Meinung wenn man solange wie er hier arbeitet man selbst abdreht.Keith konnte nicht verstehen was alle gegen diese Frau hatten.Sie war auch nur ein Mensch.Dachte er. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zelle laß er sich ihren Diagnosticbericht durch.Dort stand geschrieben: Name: Kendra Mercedes Mainert ,18 Jahre alt- seit 10 Jahren in Behandlung.Als Kendra acht Jahre alt war kam sie aufrgrund psychisch labiler Probleme die in der Familie lagen zu einem Therapeuten.In der 7.ten Sitzung biss sie ihm ein Stück Hüftfleisch aus seinem Körper daraufhin wurde sie hier eingesperrt.Kendra´s Eltern kamen immer einmal im Monat zu Besuch um zu sehen wie es ihrer Tochter geht,doch es wurde von Woche zu Woche schlimmer.Die Ärzte verzweifelten und baten eine Elektroschockbehandlung an,die Eltern nahmen dies gegen Kendra´s Willen an.Und danach war sie nicht mehr sie.Sie hörte auf mit den Ärzten zu reden,verstümmelte sich selber,wollte rohes Fleisch essen,schrie wie verrückt herum ,kratzte sich mit aller Kraft die Pulsadern auf.In der Zwangsjacke wurde es auch nicht besser .Sie schlug mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand bis ihr Zähne ausfielen,mit den blutend abrechenden Zähnen zerkaute sie ihre im Mund liegenden Nervenadern. Dieses Mädchen war psychisch tot.Mit 16 Jahren und vielen weiteren Behandlungen und Tabletten scheiterte ein Ausbruchsversuch von ihr.Von da an kamen ihre Eltern nie wieder zu Besuch,weil sie Angst hatten vor ihr.Sie schwor Rache an jedem und allen.Sie wollte keine Heilung sondern Freiheit. Die Kollegen nannten sie deswegen aus Spaß auch Demented Kendra. Die Diagnostic ergab sowas wie Hirntod ,doch man konnte es sich nicht erklären.Keith stand vor ihrer Zelle,öffnete die Sicherheitsschleuse und ging mit den Arzneimitteln hinein.Er fand Kendra wie sie in der Ecke saß mit ihren vernarbten Händen wie sie in ihren Haaren wuschelte und sang in einem etwas zu hohen Ton. "Born to kill, so that´s I am.My brain is death and my body with scars. My soul going to hell and my requiem is near." Keith´s P.o V. : Sie sang es in einer bekannten Kindermelodie, als ich sie darauf ansprach hörte sie auf zu singen und schaute mir ganz tief in die Augen.Mir wurde ziemlich mulmig dabei doch ich überspielte es mit einem schlecht gespieltem Lächeln. Sie grinste und ich sah in ihrem Mund, spitze sowie abgestumpfte Zähne die in fast jede Richtung gingen.Bei diesem Anblick musste ich mich fast übergeben,jedoch fing ich mich wieder und sagte ihr sie solle nun ihre Pillen nehmen,daraufhin verschwindete ihr Lächeln und sie starrte mich in einem ganz hasserfüllten Blick an.Ich rief ein paar Wachmänner die mir dabei helfen sollten.Sie hielten Kendra fest während sie krampfhaft versuchte sich zu befreien .Der eine drückte mit Gewalt ihren Kiefer herunter sodass ich die Tabletten in ihren Mund legen konnte und mit Wasser nachspülte.Kendra schluckte sie nach langem zappeln herunter und fiel kurzzeitig in einen Sekundenschlaf,als sie die Augen wieder aufriss meinte ich sympathisch ob es ihr gut ginge. Sie lachte.Krankhaft. Dann musterte sie mich von oben bis unten und fragte mich was Recht seltsames, nach meinem Liebesleben ich wehrte jede Frage ab,dann stürtzte sie sich mit Gier auf mich. Die Wachmänner konnten sie gerade so von mir runterzerren.Ich ließ sie wegen dieser Schandtat unter Arrest stellen.Alles schien normal nichts gebrochen nicht mal eine Schramme.Der Rest des Tages verging ruhig ,abends setzte ich mich in mein Auto und fuhr Heim.Auf dem Weg nach Hause schaltete ich das Radio an: "Eine Gefahrenmeldung,eine Irre mit rotem Haar läuft in der Stadt Amok, sie ist extrem gefährlich und wir bitten alle in ihren Häusern zu bleiben bis die Polizei die Sache in den Griff kriegt,sie zieht Menschen die Haut ab und beißt ihnen Fleisch dann daraus." Ich realisierte die Meldung erst eine halbe Minute später,denn das konnte nicht wahr sein,jedoch fiel mir auf das mein Schlüsselbund verschwunden war. -EinE Creepypasta von Elisabeth Bollhagen- JeffxToby@gmx.de- Für Fragen und Ideen. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang